Monopolised
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: It's Game night at Bella House. Monopoly has NEVER been played like this - and yes, there's alcohol involved... I should point out BECHLOE is a thing, so if you're into that... There might be a bit of JASHLEY too and a LOT of Blatant Jessica, because well, mainly just because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever fic, so please be gentle. The tale came about following a conversation with this American Dude about Nerds and Red Dwarf...**

"3., 4 , 5…"

"Ha! That's mine, come on Ginger!" Shouted Amy as Chloe's little metal dog landed on the yellow –banded space that was most definitely Amy's judging by the little dance she was performing. OK, maybe it wasn't such a little dance, as the beers on the table were in danger of jumping off, but either way, she was making it known it was hers.

"Right, right, I've got 3 hotels, so that's either 3 shots or an item of clothing," stated Amy, giving Chloe her penalty for landing on her occupied space.

" **Body** Shots," interjected Stacie, grinning across at Beca, who rolled her eyes up at the sexy brunette's suggestion. Strip or Drink Monopoly was a new one on Beca, but all the girls, with the exception of Flo, who'd gone up to bed complaining that she'd got a headache from trying to catch the squealing pig in the back yard earlier, were up for it. Quite eagerly in fact.

Stacie was already down to her underwear and Beca thought somehow she was losing on purpose. Strangely, she was rather sober, compared to the other, shall we say, more-clothed girls sitting cross-legged around the low table.

Chloe bit her lower lip for a moment, glancing at Beca mischievously then turning back towards Stacie with a glint in her eye "OK, shots." Beca's eye brows lifted to her hairline and she glared at her girlfriend as she in turn licked her lips.

Stacie smiled and grabbed 3 shot glasses, laid on her back and skillfully, with well-practiced fingers arranged the glasses in a row in the valley between her lace-encased breasts. Jessica staggered to her feet, grabbing the Tequila bottle and proceeded to pour three shots into the glasses "Oops, missed" she giggled eliciting a gasp from Stacie as the cool liquid spill ran up her cleavage to gather on her neck, under her chin.

Ashley glared as the usually-quiet blonde, bent down and licked the alcohol from Stacie's skin. "Hang on, I thought this was my forfeit," whined Chloe as Jessica wobbled her way, giggling back to plop down between Ashley and Lily.

Stacie, uncharacteristically flushed from Jessica's bold display, no doubt fueled by her intake of alcohol, calmed down to carefully, without spilling the shots, lick the top of her own left breast and shake a line of salt onto the damp spot. She looked over to Chloe as the giggling redhead crawled seductively over to Stacie, Chloe in turn looking Stacie in the eye as she bent to lick the salt off the brunette's skin, taking a shot in her mouth and lifting it deftly up and back, downing it expertly before moving on to the second. Without pause, she downed the second, but as she went for the third, she slipped and dropped the shot glass onto Stacie's perfectly honed flat stomach, the alcohol pooling in the brunette's belly button. Stacie gasped and the room went deathly quiet as the girls all looked intently on, watching as Chloe crawled further up Stacie's prone body to bend her head and literally suck the spilled Tequila from the dimple. Beca could only look on open-mouthed at Chloe's playful audacity as the bubbly redhead without a word, bounced up and went to sit back down again.

"Ok, Em", she said, holding out the dice, "Your turn…"

 **A/N2 I could continue this should I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I certainly got a few hits for that first foray into writing, and I'd like to thank the reviewers for taking the time to do so.** **I've decided (perhaps) to write a Chapter per 'turn' and I apologise for the excruciating shortness, but that's all I've got in me for now. Up next is Emily... Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 2 - Emily throws the dice**

Emily took a breath, briefly glancing across distractedly to Ashley who was glaring daggers at the cute blonde next to her, and whispering harshly into her ear. It seemed she was still disgruntled at Jessica's 'slip' with the Vodka, but as the blonde, leaned across and whispered a return into Ashley's ear, the brunette's eyes widened before she giggled and visibly relaxed. Whatever Jessica had said had clearly put the quiet brunette into a happier mood as she turned, gripping the blonde's hand in her own and flashed her a glittering smile.

Emily wasn't the only one who'd noticed this interaction as Beca smiled, took a deep swallow of her beer and said, "Come on, Legacy!"

The slinky brunette looked distractedly startled for a second before blowing onto her fist and rattled the dice within, whispering, "Come on, come on come on…" and finally tossing it onto the board.

"Double Six!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Oh Aca-yeah!" she celebrated, jigging her arms and shoulders as she moved her little metal Top hat out of 'Jail' and into the 'Just Visiting' space. "Your turn Lily."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses there, Legacy," Cynthia Rose interjected, "When you get out of Jail, you gotta kiss your Warden, as a thank you."

"Huh, what?" questioned the tall Freshman.

Amy nudged Beca in the side and whispered "I just love these ad-hoc rule changes."

Beca just smirked and shook her head as she brought her attention back to the slightly flustered Emily. "Er, oh. O-kay then," she replied, drawing out the last syllable. "Erm, so who's the Warden?"

Cynthia Rose's face broke into a wide grin as she huskily replied, "Well, girl. That would be me!"

To say she looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights would be an understatement as the youngest Bella watched CR stand up and move her way around the table, carefully stepping around the splayed legs of her sisters. Emily put her hand on Lily's shoulder to help her stand up and faced her "Warden". She smiled a cute, embarrassed smile, bent forward and kissed Cynthia chastely on the cheek.

"Hey girl, that wasn't a getting out of jail kiss, nuh-uh. You gotta do it properly," said the grinning Bella. Emily looked around at the rest of the girls who were nodding in agreement, Beca at least having the decency to look a little embarrassed for the freshmen. The tall brunette gave a nervous laugh, "ha ha, erm. OK then." She stood there for a second or two, not moving until CR broke the silence after a sugesstive, eyebrow raise, "Well come on, girl."

"Oh, right, yeah, I gotta kiss you…. Right, yeah. Yeah, I knew that," Emily babbled nervously and bent towards the awaiting Cynthia, closing her eyes as she inched closer to her 'warden's' lips. The self-proclaimed Lesbian Queen of the Bellas looked like all her Christmasses had come at once, as their lips connected to the cheers and cat-calls of her fellow Bellas. Cynthia took the cue to wrap her arms around the young freshman and lowered her hands to squeeze Emily's cute little butt.

Emily squeaked, and her eyes shot open, gazing straight into Cynthia's glittering eyes. She pulled away, before bending back in and giving her another soft peck on the lips and pulling back away again.

"That'll do, babe, that'll do," laughed the lesbian, still not letting go.

"Erm," Emily uttered, motioning with her head down to her jeans-clad posterior.

"Oh yeah, right," grinned CR, "That."

She reluctantly released her hold on Emily's butt and with a wink at the taller girl, she retreated back to the bean bag she was reclining on in between Amy and Stacie.

"OK – NOW it's your turn Lily," announced Chloe with a smile, picking up the little black dice and passing them to the mysteriously weird Asian girl…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this, as much as I am typing it. A couple of you do at least, so here's Lily.. Enjoy...**

 **A/N Addendum. I'm my own beta, so if you see a mistake... oops?**

 **Chapter 3**

Lily gave her a small tight smile as she took the little black cubes from Chloe's outstretched hand, barely whispering something that Beca thought sounded like "Drinking game… London… kidnapped… Red Dwarf…" The brunette Shook her head, tipping her bottle to her lips and realizing with a frown that the bottle was empty. She rose from her cross-legged position and made to go into the kitchen to retrieve another cool one from the refridgerator. "Hold on, Lily – I'm just getting another beer, anyone else want one?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the interruption, but she could wait. She was very good at waiting. She shook her head no at the diminuitive brunette, indicating her full bottle of Bud along with a few calls of "Nah, I'm good thanks," from the other girls. Chloe on the other hand asked her for another bottle of wine.

"Huh, do you not think mixing it's not perhaps the best idea?" Beca queried with a quirked eyebrow, referencing the tequila the sexy redhead had earlier imbided.

"I'm fine, babe," she reassured her girl, fluttering her eyelashes as Beca reached the fridge, pulled out a couple bottles of Bud and the last Pinot, lodged next to the dodgy-looking milk carton, and the strange bottle labeled "Do not drink" in neat block capitals. She wondered for a moment, as she always did, because that bottle had been there since they moved in, but no one had ever mentioned it, nor moved it.

She closed the door and moved back to the table, handing the screw-top bottle to Chloe and flipped the top off one of the buds, before passing it across to Jessica.

"Are we quite ready, Hobbit?" asked Fat Amy with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Lily," smirked the brunette.

Lily took the dice in her hands, closing both fists around them and then, with lips barely moving, she looked like she was whispering some kind of mantra as she stared intently at the board whilst rattling the little black cubes in her fist.

Finally, she let the dice tumble to the board. Both rolled up showing '1'. With a shrug of her shoulders, Lily picked up her little metal ninja star and advanced it two spaces to Connecticut Avenue.

"Ooh that's me! shouted Ashley, perhaps a little too loudly. Jessica giggled next to her as the brunette looked at her card and then the board. "OK, I've got 3 houses – what's that, Amy?"

Amy looked up and said, without thinking, "It's an item of clothing or a bottle-chug."

Lily considered for a moment, and then stood, and slowly undid the button on her tight black jeans, pulling them carefully over her hips and sliding them down her smooth legs to reveal a tiny red thong covering her modesty.

What surprised Beca, and quite frankly **all** of the other Bellas, more than the fact that she had unflinchingly stripped half-naked in front of her sisters was the revelation of the little Asian girl's tattoo. Now it was a known fact, that although Lily always smelled fresh and slightly fruity, and always had perfectly shiny hair, not one of them had **ever** seen her either enter or leave the shower and so had never seen so much of Lily's legs – but there they were, and there it was. Beca goggled at the ink, swirling around Lily's upper thigh – a beautiful red and orange dragon, its tail wrapped around her lower thigh, a respectable height above her knee to be usually hidden by the dresses she occasionally wore. The dragon wound around her upper thigh, claws rendered as if digging into her flesh for grip, before its frighteningly magnificent head roared towards her red satin-covered crotch.

The mysterious Asian girl gave an uncharacteristic grin towards Beca as she caught her looking, and with a bounce sat back down between Emily and Jess.

Jessica's hand boldy crept over to Lily's naked thigh tracing a light finger over the bright ink, causing the raven-haired girl to gasp at the touch on such sensitive skin "Wow," she mouthed almost inaudibly.

For the second time, Lily grinned, before wordlessly pressing the dice into Jessica's hand.

Beca coughed, if only to relieve the palpable tension in the room.

"Um, your throw, Jess…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well here it is, I've tried to get a chapter a day out, and so far I have. This one has taken a little longer, and you'll notice it's also physically longer (I had fun with this) but as it's the weekend coming up and I'll be mostly taking my son to football (the proper, English kind) I won't be writing I don't expect, so here it is - Jessica's turn. Enjoy.**

Jessica smiled as she opened her hand and blew gently on the dice, "come on babies, just need six for North Carolina Avenue".

You could have cut the tension in the air with a butter knife, if indeed there was any tension in the air.

But there wasn't.

The girls were far too giddy at this point to really care what the dice rolled up, but Jessica was imagining there was tension.

"Seven. Oh.." she pursed her lips with the beginnings of a curse. "Pants!" she eventually exploded.

"Pants?" Chloe questioned. "Huh?"

"Yeah, it's an English-ism," Ashley clarified looking at the blonde and shaking her head "I think she's picked it up from that British chick she's been IM-ing. It means underwear over there."

"Oh I see, so like 'Panties'!" Chloe giggled.

Amy stepped in, "Nah, it's much funnier, it's like swearing, but not. But it's not 'Panties' - 'Panties' is so "ugh!" she said, wrinkling her nose.

Chloe leaned over to the beautiful brunette on her right "I like 'panties' – it's cute," she whispered. "Just like you. I wanna see your panties," she grinned lustily."

"Later, babe," Beca whispered back, leaning in and licking Chloe's nose. The redhead wrinkled it like a rabbit in the most adorable way Beca thought was possible with a twinkle of anticipation in her eyes.

"Yeah, right, Amy – Pants!" Jessica nodded with emphasis. "Pants. Community Chest."

Stacie rose up from her reclined position on the floor, from which she hadn't moved since Chloe sucked the vodka from her navel. For one thing she was comfortable, for another she was waiting for the heat between her legs to dissipate.

"That's me again!", she said enthusiastically, reaching across the table for the stack of cards and slipping them into her cleavage. "Community Chest!" she announced proudly, grabbing her bra-clad breasts with both hands and wiggling.

"Haha , you're the tits, Stacie," giggled Chloe, earning her an elbow in the side from Beca. "That was bad, Beale, Bad," she chuckled.

"OK right," said Amy, the unofficial Game Master, gaining the attention of the room. "Jessica, you have to pick out your card with your teeth or drink three fingers of vodka."

"Ooh, three fingers!" murmured Chloe into Beca's ear, causing shivers to run up and down the younger Brunette's spine. "Shut. Up." hissed Beca without a trace of annoyance and the beginnings of a smile.

Jessica smiled and crawled over to where Stacie was sitting with a predatory grin. Ashley closed her eyes and shook her head gently as her blonde companion brushed past her to get to the waiting busty brunette. Everyone knew they were together, but they didn't seem to realize it, and although PDAs were subtly applied in the house, they'd not yet moved to really announcing that they were a couple to the rest of the Bellas. They all knew Jessica's bed was never slept in, but it was a thing that was just known, never mentioned.

That's not to say that Ashley's unguarded annoyance over Jessica's reciprocal flirtiness towards Stacie was not going un-noticed by the rest of the group. Except for Chloe. Chloe was starting to look like she was going to take off all her clothes and pass out in a giddy heap on her girlfriend.

The flirty blonde knelt in front of Stacie who thrust her chest out towards her. The brunette smiled.

"Come on then, Jess, take your card."

Jessica leaned in towards Stacie's breasts breathing in the naturally alluring scent of the brunette's body which seemed even more potent between the valley of the leggy brunette's magnificent breasts

Angling her head to determine which way up the pack was oriented, she nuzzled down into the valley of wonderment with the softest of lips – boy did Stacie smell good and under her delicate touch the brunette gave an audible groan. Jessica was starting to get that squirmy feeling Ashley gave her oh so many times. With her tongue, she slid the top most card into the grip of her teeth and pulled it loose, displaying her 'trophy' proudly for her fellow Bellas.

Stacie blinked and snatched the card from the blonde's teeth, holding it in front of her and starting to read. "You have come first in an A Cappella competition, collect a kiss from your Captains"

"No way, it doesn't say that, give it here!" Ashley bristled, snatching the card away from Stacie.

Jessica smirked and raised her eyebrows at Chloe, whose attention had snapped back to the game.

Ashley's brow creased as she read under her breath. She'd fully expected it to have been made up instead of the usual "Beauty Pageant" crap, or at the very least it to have been scrawled on in pen over the top of the existing print, but there is was, printed perfectly legitimately on a genuine card,

"You have come first in an A Cappella competition, collect a kiss from your Captains"

Ashley looked confused as Cynthia took it out from her fingers and read it for herself.

"Yep, that's what it says, come on then, Jess, " she encouraged.

Jessica crawled slinkily over towards the waiting Chloe, whose eyes sparkled with anticipation and reached in to kiss her captain.

"Nuh, uh!" spoke the redhead in a sing song voice, it said 'collect a kiss from your captain'. I've got to kiss you." The redhead grinned as she gently grabbed hold of Jessica's shirt and pulled her face towards her. Her eyes glistening with delight, she bent forward and touched noses gently before tilting her head slightly and slotting in to mesh their lips together. Jessica let slip a throaty groan as the feisty redhead grabbed the blonde's butt and pulled her closer in, deeping the kiss as she licked her tongue along the seam of her Bella's lips. The blonde, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, completely willing to let her captain explore her mouth with her soft and wet tongue. Eagerly they caressed each other's lips as the other Bellas could only watch on at this display in stunned silence. Beca and Ashley looked at each other with jaws dropped as they turned to watch their girlfriends seemingly locked together at their lips.

After what seemed like minutes, they reluctantly broke apart with a slight popping sound, which Chloe giggled at.

For the second turn in a row, Jessica could only utter a soft "Wow."

She turned her eyes to Beca and raised an expectant eyebrow. "The card said 'captains'. Plural," she said huskily."

Beca smirked and crawled past the swollen-lipped redhead, who was still breathing heavily."

She licked her lips and leaned in to give the blonde a lingering, but closed-mouth kiss, that left the blonde seeking more. She looked disappointed as they broke apart.

Once again, Beca smirked and gently stroked her index finger over Jessica's lips. "Sorry Jess," she drawled, "but Chloe's the only girl who gets the real deal from me.

"Your go, I believe, Ashley."

 **A/N2 Enjoy your weekends wherever you are, and if I get the usual motivation and incentives (you know what that is, and I'm not going to beg) , I may write and upload Ashley on Sunday...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for (well perhaps 22 of you). I might have got a bit carried away here... Enjoy?**

Chloe blinked and looked round the room and looked at her fellow Bellas – her sexy, fellow Bellas. Yeah sure, they weren't all the totally smoking hot babes with Bikini-ready bodies that Aubrey had originally envisioned, but every one of them had something special going on that made them the group they were, especially Beca. Her gorgeous, broody, talented and sweet (she'd never let Chloe call her that in public) girlfriend. _Mmm girlfriend…_ It still made her tingle inside when she she was able to use that descriptor. Her girlfriend with those amazing breasts, just barely restrained by the sexy black bra she was currently wearing, her cleavage oh so temptingly displayed. She smiled to herself as she thought to how the brunette had slowly switched over from her usual utilitarian underwear, to a more alluring, subtly sexier style. Sure, her taste in underwear wasn't quite as skimpy and lacy as Chloe's own, but then Beca had never complained about that, in fact she'd often voiced her distinct approval of the bubbly redhead's semi transparent underwear, seeming quite pleased that she could see Chloe's soft red curls beneath the fabric. Nor could she quite see Beca being persuaded to wear hot pink, as Chloe looked down at her own laced-encased breasts, smiling gently to herself, as she caught Beca smirking at her. Chloe's smile faltered ever so slightly as a sudden realization hit her and she glanced back around the room. Like her, the other girls (with the exception of Emily) and more alluringly, Beca, were pretty much down to their underwear. _When did that happen?_ She thought to herself. _Have I blacked out?_

She had no recollection of Lily taking off her tanktop to reveal a matching red silk bra, and most importantly, the further revelation of yet more ink. She could see it now as the strangely alluring Asian girl twisted to whisper in Jessica's ear - another dragon, this one in vivid shades of green and yellow with its wings spread wide across Lily's shoulder blades.

Beca leaned in towards the disoriented redhead "Hey space-cadet, you back with us again?" she whispered huskily into Chloe's ear, gently teasing the shoulder strap of her co-captain's bra.

"Mmm – think so. Have I been asleep?"

"Hey lovebirds! Are you going to let Ashley take her go or what?" called Amy from across the table, causing Chloe to grin.

"I told you mixing your drinks wasn't a good idea," Beca whispered in her girlfriend's ear, before turning to Ashley and saying with a smirk, "Come on then, Ash."

Ashley shook her head with a smile, before picking up the dice and thowing them on to the board

She counted out the spaces with her thimble, "8, 9, 10, **hic** eleven.." She giggled and covered her mouth. "'Scuse me. Electric company. I bink I'll thry that.." she slurred, to Jessica's amusement.

At this point, Amy had fallen asleep so Cynthia Rose leaned over and nudged her in the side "Oy! Stop trying to cop a feel of my funbags!" Amy said with a glint in her eyes, as she seamlessly transitioned to fully awake and aware. She glanced at the rules and said, "A body shot, or an item of clothing."

Ashley giggled and glanced down at her barely-concealed breasts. She looked as though for a moment she was going to reach up and unclasp her front-fastener as she gazed at Jessica with a twinkle in her eye. "Shoddy bot," she hiccupped out to Jessica's amused dismay. The rest of the girls laughed at Ashley's increased drunken state.

Stacie made to prepare for the shot glass, squeezing her breasts together in readiness, but Jessica interceded, "Whoa, steady on there, Legs. I think it's my turn."

The leggy brunette looked between the two, smiled and then gestured an 'over to you' with her hands, rising to grab the shot glasses, the salt and the Tequila. She quickly poured herself a shot and downed it with a lick of her lips before turning to the blonde girl. Making space for herself on the floor, Jessica lay back and propped herself on her elbows taking the proffered shot glass from Stacie and positioning it in her cleavage, ready to take the shot. The tall brunette then carefully and steadily poured a small stream of the clear alcohol into the dimple in Jessica's neck at the top of her chest, caused by her reclined position. The blonde girl gasped as Stacie smirked mischievously at her with a totally unapologetical "Ooops." 'Paying' the reclined Bella back for her earlier 'spill', the brunette bent to lick the liquid from Jessica, pushing her lace-clad ass into the air, causing CR's eyes to goggle open, with an audible moan of appreciation. Jessica smiled, with a roll of her eyes towards Ashley as Stacie very slowly, and deliberately took her time to lap up every drop of Tequila from the blonde's skin.

Jessica closed her eyes as the brunette's fluttering tongue took effect on her tingling skin. Ashley could see by the way that Jessica was squeezing her thighs together and squirming, that Stacie was going a little too far for her liking, even in her drunken state. She reached out to the brunette and gently pulled the girl back, Stacie's eyes opening as she realized where she was.. "Oh yeah, the shot," Stacie said with a grin, pouring this time into the shot glass and handing the salt to the shorter-haired brunette. She stepped back out of the way, plopping down into her previous position to watch as Ashley ran a small amount of salt just above the lacy waistband of Jessica's plain white cotton underwear. The blonde shivered as her brunette friend bent to lick the salt from her sensitive flat stomach, feeling her hot breath, over the material of her underwear before moving up, and with the tip of her wet tongue, slowly and delicately lick at the salt.

Jessica groaned and closed her eyes, not hearing the collective gasps coming from Chloe and Stacie as their eyes were locked on Ashley moving up her friend's body. She swallowed the salt and then bent to take the shot glass in her teeth, tipping it easily into her mouth to swallow the alcohol down in one. Ashley's vision swam slightly as she swayed on her hands, grinning up at the smiling blonde. Blinking, she steadied herself and crawled a little further up on the blonde's body to bend her head towards Jessica's. The blonde's lips parted ever so slightly as she closed the gap between them and Ashley's tequila-flavoured lips met with her own. Jessica threw her arms around the brunette causing her to toppled forward on to her, their breasts meeting together as the unbroken kiss deepened.

"Mmm," Stacie vocalized. My turn now isn't it? Has anyone seen the dice?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'd just like to thank Smeg699 for helping me out with a little problem through a prompt. I was almost already there, but he helped the idea through, so thanks dude!**

Stacie sat, watching mesmerized as the couple continued kissing, oblivious to their surroundings. It wasn't a fierce, carnal kiss borne of a suppressed lust, but a tender, yet passionate kiss with soft caresses that locked them both into each other and only each other, for to them, no one else existed. Or so it seemed to the busty brunette, watching in rapt attention – for she could only surmise – she wasn't actually involved in the kiss. Boy, what a kiss it was though and it left not one of the Bellas in the room in no doubt that the two were indeed now a couple. Not, of course that there was any doubt in the first place. The watching brunette smiled. Tonight had certainly been fun, and she was quite pleasantly surprised that the girls had got into it so quickly. The fact that they were all quite giggly and down to their underwear was testament to how comfortable they all were with each other, well apart from Emily. It's not that the newest member to their group was an introvert – heck she wouldn't have just turned up unannounced and sung her audition in front of a group of girls she didn't know, if she was the shy, retiring type, but there was something awkward about her still. It was quite an endearing quality really and as Stacie caught her eye, she shot the Legacy girl a friendly smile and mouthed "you okay?" The younger girl gave a wry smile, nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears, rolling her eyes at the kissing couple. She wasn't shy when it came to meeting new people and singing – a talent that was more than evident, but when it came to letting go like they were tonight, she was more reticent.

The fact that Emily was sober was obvious – she was still under underage, and despite some early persuasive attempts when she'd first joined the girls, she was adamant that she didn't drink and they'd not pushed it on her. It hadn't stopped her joining in and she'd been drinking Grape Soda when her forfeits had come around, and something told Stacie that the freshman had been warned in advance of their game, because Emily had seemed to be a little overdressed for the time of year – a sweater, three tanktops and a camisole over her bra had seemed a little excessive, but she had to give the girl credit for her tactics as she sat there still comfortably covered with a layer above her bra.

Looking back to Ashley and Jessica, who were now slowing up, with gentle pecks and little suckles to each other's lips, Stacie was actually surprised that Chloe hadn't grabbed her own girlfriend. The way the redhead was flirting outrageously tonight, she'd have thought that she'd have been all over the short Brunette. Yes, there had been a lot of whispered giggles, innuendos and gentle touching, but her captain had restrained from tearing the rest of the short DJ's clothes off quite remarkably, and they were now sitting, with Beca propped between Chloe's raised knees, resting her back against the redhead's breasts, as the 4-time Senior rested her head on the brunette's shoulders and wrapped her own arms around the girl in front of her.

"In your own time ladies," Chloe commented with an attention-demanding cough. "Where **are** those dice?"

Ashley reluctantly got up off Jessica, allowing the blonde to rise. "Oh." She giggled and reached behind her to peel the two black cubes off her back. "I wondered what was digging in me, but I was kinda distacted." She smiled and passed the dice over to Stacie's outstretched hand.

Stacie shook the dice casually, without the rattling preamble that most of the other girls used, and rolled a double six. She picked up the little metal battleship and counted out the spaces, passing 'Go' before landing on Chance.

"Okay there's $200 for passing Go," Amy said, passing her the notes, which Stacie took off her with a wink, folded them in half and tucked them into the waistband of her black lace thong. "There's no need for that ya drongo," laughed the Australian, "ya think someone's going to steal it?"

Stacie smirked, and shrugged. "You never know," she whispered, staring at Lilly as she spoke.

"So, who's got the Chance cards?" she questioned, deftly unclipping her bra and removing it to reveal her ample breasts. She grabbed hold and squeezed them together before un-selfconsciously tweaking each nipple as she looked across at CR, who had picked up the chance cards ready to offer to Stacie. Cynthia's jaw had dropped and her eyes were on stalks as Beca spoke out.

"Whoa dude, there isn't a penalty for landing on Chance." She tilted her head to look at Chloe. "Is there?" Chloe was just staring at the brunette's brazen display. "Hello? Earth to Chlo-bear?"

Stacie just shrugged with a smile as she sat there brazenly topless. "Chance card?" she said to CR as she jiggled her boobs in emphasis. She smiled and took the top one from the stack her fellow Bella was holding out, too dumbstruck to move.

"Jeez, Stacie, I think you're going to give the girl a heart attack," Beca laughed, taking a swig of her beer.

"Turn and kiss the person to your left for 30 seconds. Do not pass go, do not take $200," read the busty brunette.

Beca almost spat out her mouthful of beer as she started coughing and choking.

Stacie turned to Cynthia with a sweet smile, the other girl having been full of bravado when faced with kissing Emily earlier in the evening, was now a quivering, dumbstruck mess, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She took the dumbstruck girl's face in her hands, drawing her in, and brought their lips gently together. It took at least 10 seconds for her to respond, but her eyes closed and she kissed Stacie back, literally squeaking as the brunette gently teased her tongue against the tight seam of her lips, seeking entry. Cynthia moaned as she allowed the girl of her dreams to push her tongue inside to connect with her own. Her hands raised up to the brunette's bare chest just as Stacie broke contact with a smile and a lick of her lips before sitting back in her place. The dumbstruck girl still had her eyes closed, her hands reaching for breasts that weren't there and her mouth was kissing thin air.

Her eyes snapped open as Stacie passed the dice to her.

"You next."

…..

 **A/N2 This is getting harder to keep up - still with me? still funny? Only 3 rounds left now. Any ideas for prompts gratefully** **received.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well Goddam. I had this written 3 hours ago, and then LA Power Outage = I guess you know the rest...I think this is going to be the penultimate chapter..**

Cynthia's eyes were open, but she was still in a daze. The object of her not-so-secret crush for the last 3 ½ years had just full-on kissed her. Kissed her without a top on. Kissed her with her naked breasts pushed right up against her.

Wow.

It was not as if the girl was hoping anything would come of it. She was happily engaged and due to be married – with Stacie it was always playful flirting (well, borderline sexual harassment, but Stacie wouldn't have let her get away with it, if she was seriously offended) with no real expectation or desire for it to be reciprocated - OK maybe that's a bit of a lie - she seriously wouldn't have minded getting jiggy with that (Oh God, did I really just say that?), she was perfectly happy for the playful harassment to never get her anywhere, but well - I mean, she seriously was not expecting that. And Stacie's boobs out in the open were even more…

Wow.

"Hello? Cynthia?" Stacie waved the dice in front of the dazed Bella's face, with an amused smirk on her face. She turned to the other girls, "I mean, I'm not as good a kisser as Chloe, but well, I've never had that reaction before…"

At that, both Ashley and Jessica, simultaneously turned towards each other, "She's got that right."

"Wait. What, you've kissed Chloe?" the blonde asked with incredulation. "And Stacie?"

"I think we all have, haven't we?" giggled her girlfriend.

Jessica's mouth opened and closed as she tried to frame a response, her brow creasing in thought, and then with a shrug she give up and smiled, leaning into the brunette, her mouth teasing Ashley's ear as she whispered softly and seductively, "but neither are as good as you."

Beca watched from across the table as the other brunette's face reddened and then broke into a grin at what the blonde had just whispered to her. She leaned back to speak softly to the redhead she was so comfortably nestled against, "Oh god, I swear those two are going to be all over each other when they get upstairs." She looked up into Chloe's eyes and grinned. "If they even get that far." The redhead leaned down to lick Beca's upturned nose, "They're not the only ones, babe," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

The brunette smiled and took the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned her attention back to the game with a soft, "Yikes." Chloe giggled and squeezed the brunette tightly. "I'm thinking it might be nearly time to call it a night, and get all over you upstairs," she breathed as Beca shuddered in her arms.

"Oh my god, I swear this is turning into a lesbian love-in," Amy cried from across the table. "Are we going to get on with this or what?"

Emily jerked back awake after having fallen asleep on Lilly's lap, to discover the quiet Asian had twisted her hair into multiple complex braids, whilst maintaining her covert surveillance on the group and taking mental notes, stored carefully in her mental archive. " What did I miss?" she queried sleepily as she caught Stacie's eye, who smiled back at her. Her eyes tracked down lower, and she quickly averted her gaze. "Oh." She squeaked. "Who's go is it now?"

The older brunette smiled. "Well, Cynthia was just about to roll." She jiggled her breasts, "but she seems to be a little distracted."

"Damn, girl," Cynthia almost growled, taking the dice that were still being offered and rolling without looking.

Eight. She frowned whilst looking for her token, momentarily forgetting where she was on the board (well, half-naked Stacie, can have that effect on most humans) before finding the thimble and advancing it the required spaces.

"Community Chest! Again!" Stacie exclaimed, clapping her hands together and reaching for the cards to put them into her cleavage. Cleavage that was now unfettered. Cleavage that was now so utterly and completely naked. With nipples.

Cynthia gulped. "Er, no, I er. I think I've had enough for tonight – I er, yeah, I'm going to go on up to bed now. Night girls," she said, hurriedly getting up, almost knocking Amy's beer over in the process and running for the door.

"Hey, wait. CR? Don't you wanna…?"

"I think your norks have finally driven the poor girl over the edge, Legs. For God's sake put 'em away before you have someone's eye out!"

Stacie looked affronted, grabbing her perfect breasts in each hand, looking down and squeezing, "Don't you listen to that awful Australian girl." She glanced up with a pout towards her friend. Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course. You talk to your breasts."

Stacie giggled, the playful pout dissipating. "Don't you?"

"I do." Chloe whispered to Beca. "Why am I not surprised? Weirdo." Beca, turned around to the redhead, displaying a perfect set of white teeth in her smile to let her know she was teasing.

"Well I do." The older girl smiled and carried on, "And I'm going to talk to yours later," she breathed softly, causing the hairs on Beca's neck to raise in a tingle of anticipation.

Lilly's mouth opened in her trademark silent utterances, her eyes darting from Stacie to Chloe, but it seemed that only Emily, in such close proximity heard what sounded like "My breasts talk to me."

"Are we going to carry this on or what?" Ashley asked. "If Cynthia's gone, it must be Amy's turn?"

 **A/N2 So, let me know what you think - one more chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is the last chapter - things heat up a little here, so if you're of a delicate disposition, look away now )**

Chapter 8 - Amy/Beca

Amy picked up her beer and chugged the last of it down with an unbecoming burp and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was gamely, like the rest of the remaining Bellas (apart from the adorably shy Emily) down to her bra, but still wearing her comfortable sweat pants. Unlike the rest of her fellow Bellas (again, Emily excepted) she wasn't feeling as horny as a Dingo in heat, at least not for at least one other girl in the room. She remembers back to her discussion with Aubrey about the probability of at least one of them being a lesbian, and hadn't figured on most of them being into the fairer sex. The Australian rolled her eyes as she looked across at Ashley and Jessica distractedly running their hands gently over each other's bare thighs whilst gazing into each other's eyes, seemingly forgetting they were waiting for Amy's turn.

She caught Emily's eye as the Legacy broke away from staring at Stacie who was idly tweaking her own nipples as she in turn gazed at Beca nuzzling the back of her head against Chloe's lace-encased breasts. Emily's face reddened and she bit the corner of her lower lip as she realized she'd been caught staring. Suddenly Stacie seemed to notice and her gaze turned from Beca to the youngest Bella, her hand leaving her nipple with a grin which made Emily's face turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Erm. Yeah – I think I've totally won this game, Pitches, but if you want to carry on for second place?" Amy frowned and shook her head. "Oh my god, is that Aubrey?"

Stacie's head shot up and looked straight at the Australian with wide eyes. "Hehe – sorry Legs – at least you were listening to me!" The busty brunette stuck her tongue out childishly at the grinning blonde and pouted. "Not fair, Amy."

"Anyway, I'm going to head on up to bed now guys – it's been really cool, but I er, yeah…I'll leave you to it…" Amy gathered her discarded shirt and gracefully picked herself off the floor… Ahem! I said gracefully picked herself off the floor? OK, so she rolled onto her front and grabbing the side of the couch, levered herself upright and onto her feet with a ladylike burp. "Well, g'night then?"

"Night Amy," replied Stacie, looking around the room at the remaining distracted Bellas. Lily smiled and gave a small wave goodnight as she gently prized Emily off her shoulder. Emily who had only minutes ago been caught staring at Stacie's boobs had fallen asleep on the mysteriously alluring Asian's shoulder.

"Hey, Amy – you might want to take this one with you?"

Amy sighed, and came back into the room, lifting the tall brunette up off the floor with apparent ease, and with their freshman sister over her shoulder, started to clamber upstairs.

Beca hazily emerge from the boob-nuzzle she was blatantly enjoying with Chloe, "Hey, where did Amy go?" she asked as she became aware of the absence of Australian.

"She carried Emily up to bed." Stacie gestured at the empty space next to Lily. "So it's your turn now if we're still playing?"

Chloe was glad her bra was quite well padded, because having Beca nuzzling up to her like that had, well, things could be more noticeable than they were. She just hoped other things weren't as noticeable, as she squirmed a little in her seat.

Beca noticed the squirm and nuzzled backwards again to press into her girlfriend's bra-clad breasts, before crawling forward in search of the dice. Her black lace-clad posterior wiggled invitingly at Chloe, as the short and sexy brunette picked up the dice and rolled. "Five. Huh." Counting out the spaces with her token she landed on a question mark space.

"Chance? Again ? Jeez this must be rigged. Alright – where did CR put those chance cards?" The short brunette looked pointedly at Stacie, who held up her arms."Hey, not me this time shortstack – although you can play with my boobs if you really, really want to." The taller brunette grinned mischievously grabbling her ample breasts and jiggling them enticingly in Beca's direction, not catching the look she got from Chloe.

The redhead coughed. "No, I've got the chance cards now Becs. "You have been elected Captain of the Bellas… Huh! Well D'uh…" She smiled as she read the next part to herself and bit her lip mischieviously. " Kiss each of your fellow players."

"What? Again with the kissing?" complained Beca with a glint in her eye.

"Ooh kiss time!" Exclaimed Stacie, bouncing up and down, making her boobs jiggle. Her eyes glistened with excitement, or was it the booze?

Beca took the card from Chloe, not bothering to read it and crawled forward – "OK, who's first?"

Ashley crawled over to her captain, and giggled as she stumbled and bumped her head into Beca's breasts, "Oops." She raised her head and waited as Beca brought her lips to the short haired brunette's kissing her softly but chastely, a hand raised to stroke the Bella's cheek. She broke the kiss and turned to Jessica. The curly-haired blonde grinned wickedly and moved over to Beca, moving in to kiss her captain. She cupped the brunette's cheek as she took the initiative and nipped Beca's lip, trying to deepen the kiss. Beca prised herself away gently, raising a finger to Jessica's lips and shaking her head with a sexy smile. Jessica licked Beca's finger, grinned and pulled away.

The short brunette was then facing her taller counterpart as Stacie moved in and pressed her naked boobs tight against Beca's encased ones. She kissed the smaller girl hard, wrapping her arms around her and Beca, despite herself, heard herself moan and slip her tongue into Stacie's mouth. Jessica's jaw dropped in tandem with Chloe, as they kissed way longer than the previous two. Gently Beca prised herself away from Stacie's searching lips with a light pop. "Woah there Stace," she said, slightly panting and licking her lips. Stacie grinned and looked at Chloe apologetically with a tilt of her head. The redhead wrinkled her nose, rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing she'd been equally mischievous earlier.

It was then that Lily politely coughed, making her presense known. Beca blinked as though just noticing the slinky tattooed Asian girl and then moved toward her. Lily raised herself so she was standing on her knees as Beca did the same and brought her arms around her captain, leaning in slowly. They paused, nose to nose as Lily slipped her hands into the back of Beca's underwear and, flicking out her tongue, licked Beca's nose. The small brunette squeaked as Lily squeezed her ass and then moved her head to kiss her.

Chloe then coughed loudly. "My turn now, Becs." The brunette was looking rather flushed as she broke contact with Lily to crawl over to the sexy redhead.

Her girlfriend's cerulean orbs seemed to glow with desire as Beca crawled towards her. Rather than the turn-taking kiss like with the other girls, Chloe grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce kiss, her tongue seeking immediate access as it slipped along the seam of Beca's lips. Beca willingly opened to the kiss, her arms wrapping around the redhead, as Chloe's hands explored the small brunette's shoulders, sliding under her bra straps.

Ashley and Jessica were staring, enraptured before simultaneously turning towards each other and almost equally together saying, "Come on." They giggled and stood up, taking each other's hand and running to the stairs. Forgetting the rest of their clothes they ran upstairs in their underwear, Ashley giggling as Jessica slapped her ass.

The exit went undetected to Beca and Chloe as, in their own little sexy bubble, the rest of the world ceased to exist. The flirty playfulness of the evening had built to this. They were now so hot for each other that they'd forgotten where they were. Chloe's hands reached around to Beca's bra strap and deftly unclasped the garment. She heard Beca moan, as their tongues clashed softly and wetly, feeling heated wetness gather elsewhere. Beca's hands had also found Chloe's bra clasp and she pushed away slightly to allow the redhead to ease her own bra off to reveal her heaving breasts as they untangled arms to allow Beca to release her girl's own perky, hard-capped globes.

Lily's eyes were saucers as she watched both of her captains slowly stripping each other, not once breaking the kiss. Oblivious to the remaining two watchers - Voyeurs, as Lily now started to think of herself. She was aware, she'd watched way longer than she should have done, but this was so sexily mesmerizing.

Quietly, Ninja-like, she rose from her cross-legged position without putting her hands on the floor, her lithe, tight leg muscles doing all the work. She wrenched her eyes off her captains and bent to pick up her discarded clothing and stealthily made her way over to the door.

Stacie, meanwhile had her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her right hand snaked down her tight abdomen and slipped into her now-sodden underwear. Lily stopped at the threshold and turned, looking at the tall brunette "Stacie!" she whispered loudly, "You coming?" The brunette snapped her head towards her as the Asian girl held out her hand towards the tall brunette, beckoningly.

"Nearly. Oh, right." Stacie shook her head, smiled and rose to her feet, leaving her discarded clothing behind her.

"Come on", the Asian girl beckoned with a finger, taking her bottom lip in her teeth . Stacie grinned and followed the tattooed Asian girl out of the room as she took the proffered hand and followed her fellow Bella up the stairs, closing the door behind her, shutting out the soft light of the room and the soft moans of desire within.

 **A/N2 And That's it - let me know what you think? This little bit of silliness has had a lot of hits, but not many reviews, so I don't know if you've enjoyed it or not. I've enjoyed writing it though, so there's that. Also - you know if there's any interest, I might be tempted to carry on...**


End file.
